


Fire and ice

by purple_cube



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_cube/pseuds/purple_cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the st_xi_kink meme, for the prompt Spock/Uhura and pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and ice

 

She likes using the desk in his quarters because it's the perfect height for her, and watches with amusement as he clears the surface of his work materials. Not quite hurling everything to the floor, but still as close to it as Spock will ever get. And then he lies on his back, expectant.  
  
She sees to herself first, setting the part of the dildo that's tight against her to a low vibration setting. It won't be enough to get her off, but that's the point. And then she approaches the desk, the strap-on swaying proudly as she walks, and fills the cavity between his legs.  
  
The lube is cold on her fingers, and she rubs them against her thumb for a few seconds first. Then she bends over him until her mouth is positioned millimetres from his cock. She's lost count of how many times they've done this, but she know that it always starts like this. With his eyes pleading and his mouth slightly open, ready to utter the word _please_ if she waits long enough. He never gets that far of course, his expression always bringing a smile to her lips before she lowers to wrap them around the tip of his shaft. He repays her with a groan as she releases him to run her tongue down to the base and then along his balls.  
  
She waits until she feels the tension in his hips, indicating that the urge to fuck her mouth is starting to overwhelm him. Then she slides a slick finger in and out slowly, and he forces himself to relax. She waits a couple of minutes before adding another finger, and then another.  
  
She loves seeing him like this. Open, literally, emotionally and spiritually – for her and only her.  
  
She leans over him after pulling out, her breast grazing the tip of his erection. He groans as the dildo presses against his balls. “Ready?” she asks. He merely nods. She's been with him long enough to know that he rarely trusts himself to speak during sex, the lack of restraint in his voice not sitting well with his Vulcan upbringing.  
  
His fists are clenched by his sides as she enters him. The pressure against the tip forces the opposite end harder against her clit, making her gasp. She keeps pushing until she's all the way in. He squeezes her between his thighs, signalling – begging – for her to move.  
  
She does. Slowly at first, but soon finding a steady rhythm. He watches her – he always does when they're like this – occasionally reaching up to flick a nipple or to grip her hips as she fucks him.  
  
She knows he's close when his fingers wrap around his cock, haphazardly at first before he joins the rhythm that she has set. She removes her hand from his waist and entwines her fingers with his as they work completely in sync.  
  
She comes first, eyes closed and mouth shaped into an O as the vibrations ease her over the cliff. When she looks at him again, he's pumping furiously, the intensity in his eyes fascinating to see.  
  
She fucks him in long, hard strokes until he comes, hips jerking up from the desk as he groans loudly and explodes over the both of them. She stays still inside him and caresses his cock as he recovers. When he's done, she pulls out gently and switches off the vibration.  
  
In the aftermath, Nyota leans on the desk beside him, her slick breasts and stomach hanging over the dildo. And then she looks at him and laughs, and he smiles in return. Soon, they'll shower and wash away the cocktail of lube, sweat and come. But for now, their bodies are marked by each other.

 


End file.
